Mimir Gashadokuro
Mimir Gashadokuro (ミーミル•がしゃどくろ Mīmiru Gazawarro, lit, The Wise Starving Skeleton): is a Pro Hero and a teacher at U.A. High School, currently holding the position as the educator of Philosophy for Class 2-B. Having grown up with a with an unstable quirk that was hard to control, Mimir was previously labelled as a potential threat and villain in his younger days due to the outbreaks that he caused. Faced as a villain by the government and shunned by his family, he took off to live on his own and out of reach from civilization in an attempt to not harm anyone. It wasn't until his early twenties that a Hero found him and taught him how to handle the Fiend quirk, causing the authorities to revoke his accusations and allow him to become the disciple of the same Hero with certain limitations. The man was given first-hand experience about the life as a Pro Hero and it didn't take long until he was given the opportunity to study to become one as a special case, which allowed Mimir to not only become a full-fledged Pro Hero but also make up for his years without education. He became known as Skeletal Hero: Odokuro (ヒーローの骨格:おドクロ Hīrō no Kokkaku: Odokuro) and the sidekick for Firefly for several years to come. But whenever he wasn't working as a Pro Hero, Mimir continued his studies for several subjects before later becoming a well-established pupil in both Philosophy, Psychology and History. It was during this that he met and later married the Pro Hero Kiara. It wasn't until his mid-forties that he was approached for the position as a teacher for U.A. High School, something which was declined at first but later changed his mind and accepted the office as a Philosophy Teacher. Later also taking up the position as one of the sponsors for the Villainous Art Club. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Abilities Ways of Combat Physical and Mental Abilities Quirk Fiend ( Fīndō): is a Quirk used by Mimir Gashadokuro. It's the type of Quirk that allows the user to bring forth their "inner-beast" and make them capable of vastly increasing their physical attributes. With the ability to transform themselves larger and increase most of their physical feats such as strength, speed, durability and endurance, it's difficult to find a middle ground between their normal state and that of their monstrous counterpart. While the quirk is usually activated consciously, it may be triggered by their body as a defensive measurement at dire situations much like adrenaline. While it on one side offers qualities that can match up to and decimate almost any creature or individual, it risks bearing down on the user and causes them to enter a mindless state based solely on survival instincts. By simultaneously sacrificing their mental capacities and stability, even to the point of becoming a ferocious husk of themselves with the single-minded desire to wreak havoc, the user would at this point be unable to think rationally and unable to differ friend from foe. This state can last for periods between a couple of minutes to several hours depending on their situation, with crowded areas and loud noises preventing the user from calming down. While the quirk does offer the user enhanced speed, it does not grant him any enhanced reflexes or agility as smaller foes exploit their size and use it to their advantage. Once the transformation returns the user to normal the quirk would've exerted so much energy that they'll fall unconscious for five times longer than when they were active. The user can choose to gradually transform themselves as mentioned earlier, making them able to gain access to parts of their abilities and still remain sane. This is perhaps best showcased through Mimir as he can manage to retain rational thought even despite transforming into the peak of quirk's abilities. Yet while he's capable of doing so, it's far from perfect as enduring too many injuries before or after this state can risk him lose that bridle. Moves Other Equipment Relationships Students= |-| Teachers= Quotes Trivia *Mimir's appearance is based off Elias Ainsworth from the Ancient Magus Bride series. *The character’s name is referencing to figures of the same names found in Norse and Japanese Mythology. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Teachers Category:U.A. Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes